


we found love right where we are

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: Flashvibe week(s) 2k16 [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, frank discussions of periods, fvsummer2016, trans!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco chuckles at her but it sounds pained. Barry opens his mouth to speak, to tell them that he doesn’t care about dinner as long as they stay exactly like this, but his breath promptly leaves him when Iris wiggles forwards and buries her face in Cisco’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Jesus they’re trying to kill me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flashvibe Summer Day 3; Poly Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> Note; Cisco is a trans man and in this is experianceing his period. its not graphic or anything, just speaks of craps and pain. if this is triggering for you maybe you should skip this fic.

“Love is love is love.” - Lin-Manuel Miranda

 

Barry was so worried for so long that this wasn’t going to work. It had lived in his mind for so long as something he thought he couldn’t have, to be with both Iris and Cisco. And then, after he fixed the universe he destroyed and defeated Doctor Alchemy, he realised he couldn’t live with that feeling anymore or the way his obvious feelings were messing with Cisco. He told Iris what he wanted, and too his surprise she smiled and rolled her eyes and told him; “I know, bear. You are not subtle.”

And suddenly, or really not actually, Barry Allen had two lovers. 

Not that he calls them that out loud. Makes him sound like a movie villain. Ugh, lovers. 

It was amazing. These two amazingly beautiful people love him. Iris loves how much happier it has made Barry, and Barry loves how much happier it has made Cisco.

But they don’t love each other.

Barry knows that not all parties in a relationship like this need to be with each other, and he can’t ask that of them no matter how happy it would make him to see the two people he loves be in love with each other.

They don’t seem comfortable around each other. Cisco tries too hard and Iris closes off at awkward moments. It’s kind of a train wreck to watch. 

One night after Cisco has left Iris leans on his shoulder and says, quietly devastating;

“I don’t know if this is going to survive us Barry.”

Barry just pats her hair and takes her to be to sleep off the wine. He hopes she doesn’t remember saying it in the morning.

So yeah. Barry’s been walking around- or well running actually- with enough guilt to drown a man in for months. 

His Birthday rolls around and he decides to talk the normal non super speed way home. He takes the time to think.

Iris and Cisco are waiting for him at home, making him a birthday dinner. Probably in awkward silence. Or Cisco will be overcompensating for Iris’s silence by telling jokes and playing the radio, ultimately making them tenser.

He’s dreading it in a way. He can’t stop thinking about what will happen if this all falls apart. He knows the both of them, they’ll both try to save his heart saying they want the best for him and try and push him towards the other person, ultimately isolating them all from each other. He knows now, now that he is so desperately in love with them both, he won’t be able to choose one of them over the other. 

A selfish thought creeps into his mind.

_God, I don’t want to be alone anymore._

He finally reaches the front door of Iris’s apartment and steels himself, plasters on a grin that is only half forced, before going inside.

He knows instantly that something is wrong.

The kitchen is dark and he can’t smell anything cooking, can’t hear any music or talking or anything. His already fast heartbeat kicks up even faster in his chest and he snaps into action. He speeds through the apartment, looking for any sign of a struggle, any clues the potential kidnappers may have left behind anything to tell him were they are-

He finds them in the bed room. The sight stops him in his tracks. 

The two of them are lying above the covers barely dressed at all and clutching hot water bottles to their stomachs, their faces twisted into twin looks of sleepy discomfort. Both of them are topless, Iris without her bra and Cisco without his binder. They are both only wearing underwear, the loudly coloured underwear that Barry has come to recognise as her ‘time of the month’ panties. Hers are blue and show a very scary looking unicorn holding an uzi on them, and they pair she leant to Cisco are red and purple and have ‘shark week’ scrawled across them.

Barry freezes in the door way caught between not knowing what to do, and the beautiful sight of their dark hair twisting together on the quilt. They both look so beautiful like this in the fading golden light of the evening. Through his love tinted glasses. Barry wishes he knew how to paint. Not that they would ever let him paint them like this. Mental photography will have to do.

Cisco eventually cracks an eye open and groans, foot moving to lightly prod Iris into stirring.

“He’s here,” Cisco groans, sounding groggy, “We didn’t get up, we forgot dinner.”

“I didn’t forget,” Iris groans back, “I just couldn’t stand up without dying.”

Cisco chuckles at her but it sounds pained. Barry opens his mouth to speak, to tell them that he doesn’t care about dinner as long as they stay exactly like this, but his breath promptly leaves him when Iris wiggles forwards and buries her face in Cisco’s chest.

_Jesus they’re trying to kill me._

Barry moves slowly, fear gone now and replaced with a quiet kind of awe, and sits down on the end of the bed, careful not to touch either of them. He might not know how they feel, but he knows from growing up with Iris that touching is a big no no unless asked. Words to live by in all walks of life probably.

“Hey,” he says to them softly, “Do you need to get you anything?”

Iris looks up at him from Cisco’s chest, eyes sad.

“It’s your birthday, you don’t need to.”

“I want to take care of you both. That’s a standing want, even on my birthday.”

Cisco huffs a tiny laugh and calls him a dork, but his voice is full of love. Barry can’t help but leave down and place kisses on each of their foreheads. 

“We’re out of chocolate, Bear,” she says sadly when he pulls away.

“And Pizza,” Cisco continues, “And pain killers.”

“We can’t take any more for two hours,” she childes him, rubbing soothing circles into his side. Its heart stoppingly adorable.

“They only partially help anyway,” Cisco whines, “You really need to pair them with a good orgasm to keep the pain at -”

Cisco stops and he shares a significant look with Iris before they both look up at Barry with wide calculating eyes.

Barry reads the clear intention in their eyes and gulps.

“I’ll, um-ah, I’ll go get the-the stuff and come back here, to you.”

Cisco pouts and Iris lays a kiss to the softness of his chest. Barry feels like he’s going to explode.

“Hurry.”

Barry runs so fast to the store he just barely avoids running into another dimension.

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually was a little angsty, I was wondering where my angst went. I hope I did justice to an acturate representation of a poly relationship, ive never been in one (or any kind of relationship btw) and I hope I didn't write it in an offensive way. Tell me what you think!
> 
> sorry i will catch any spelling mistakes later, my dog is being weird and i have to watch him.


End file.
